1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving method for an electrophoretic display device, the electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophoretic display device, a driving method for performing a display by intermittently applying a DC pulse-like voltage to an electrophoretic element, which is interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode, plural times in order to reduce the time required for display switching has been proposed in the art (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-70546).
However, in the driving method disclosed in JP-A-2008-70546, an interval when the pulse-like voltage is intermittently applied is larger than a pulse width of the pulse-like voltage. That is, in the driving method, at the time of display switching, the time for which the voltage is applied to the electrophoretic element is set to be shorter than the time for which the voltage is not applied to the electrophoretic element. Therefore, the driving method does not provide a fundamental solution for reducing the display switching time.